


To Be Loved

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Prostitution, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Rich Magnus Bane, Second Chances, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: When Alec gets disowned by his parents, he has to resort to drastic measures in order to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ahhh-hhhh fuck, HARDER” Alec screamed as his latest john fucked him in an alleyway outside of Pandemonium.

“SHIT, you’re so fucking tight.” As the man thrusted harder.

“FASTER, ahhhhh, H-H-HARDER,” Alec screamed out not be able to control his moans any more.

“You like that don’t you, you like my dick in your tight little ass don’t you you little omega bitch.”

“Yes, alpha, ahhh, fuck, now go harder.” As the man thrusted hitting his prostate every time, “I’m close.”

“Me too baby.” Alec clenched around the mans cock as screamed out one final time as he was cumming all over the side of the building.

Before the man finished he pulled out of Alec and pulled off the condom and forced Alec on the ground, “your gonna eat my cum like the omega bitch that you are,” as the man stroked himself Alec opened his mouth, “ahhhh fuck,” the man moaned. And with out warning the man squirted all over Alec’s face and into his eyes and mouth.

The man didn’t say anymore, he pulled up his pants, tucked his dick inside and handed Alec his money and left Alec there on the cold hard ground with cum all over his face. Lucky Alec came prepared for situations like this, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. Alec got off the cold hard ground and tucked himself back in and walked out of the alley throwing the handkerchief into the trash can on the corner.

When he first started the worst part when getting his tricks was after, the self loathing, he hated that part of his life but it was all he could do to survive. His parents had disown him because they had discovered his scent changing pills learning he was an omega but when they found out he was not only an omega but gay also the shit had hit the fan and he was left with just the clothes on his back, his car and the money in his pockets.

It was hard for him to get a job no matter how hard he tried, no one wanted to hire an omega even though they were supposed to be cherished people still saw them as weak. Then one day he was drowning his sorrows in alcohol at Pandemonium and a man approached him offering him money in exchange for sex, Alec being slightly drunk at the time and living in his car agreed because frankly he needed the money. Alec being a virgin got top dollar, $5000, it was enough for a deposit and first months rent on in apartment. It took off from there and Alec was soon making almost ten grand a month.

Alec was always a simple man, he didn’t need much to survive but when the money started rolling in, he started enjoying the finer things in life. Doing what he did he needed to be better in everything, so he spent money on clothes and anything that he needed to make a better impression. Though Alec hated doing what he did at first, he learned to make the best of a bad situation, he quickly became known as the best fuck of Brooklyn.

Before Alec could make it three feet out of the alley he felt a searing pain in his abdomen and he felt hot all over. Damnit his heat wasn’t due for another week and now he was starting outside a popular gay club. The pain was getting worse and worse, this is the worse it’s been in a while probably because he hasn’t been knotted properly in a long time, that’s one thing he never let his tricks do.

Next thing he knew someone was helping him and bringing him back down the alleyway. He didn’t recognized the man and he was so weak from the pain that he could barely hold himself up. Then the next thing he knew he was on the ground with his pants off and a man hovering over him, “I’ve been watching you all night, imagine my surprise when I leave the club and I smell your slick a mile away.” As the man licked his lips, “I’ve heard great things about you little omega but I would never pay for sex with an omega bitch, you lot should be giving it away for free because it’s all your worth.”

Alec tried to push him away but he couldn’t because he was too weak, “please stop, get off me, please.” Alec was begging now but the stranger didn’t budge.

“I don’t think so you little bitch, your gonna take it, my knot and everything because that what whore omegas like you are good for.”

Alec could see the man start to pull down his pants, “no please, HELP!” Alec thought he was screaming but he felt so weak and hot he doesn’t know if it came out as more then a whisper. Then suddenly he heard a voice in the distance, then he saw the man fall down and it was the last thing he saw before the pain became too much and his world faded to black.

—————-

Alec woke to sunlight shining in his eyes and pounding in his head, he was confused and disoriented not knowing where he was. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and the memories from last night came flooding back to him. He made his way from the bed and opened the door hearing sounds come from somewhere in the apartment he was in. He followed the noise which led him to the kitchen, “hello?”

The man turned around and he was gorgeous, Alec sniffed a little, alpha which caused Alec to whimper, “you’re awake.” The man started to make his way over but Alec stopped him, “don’t come any closer, who are you? Where am I?”

The man cleared his throat, “I’m Magnus Bane. You were attacked last night, I stopped him but you passed out from your pain and I brought you back here. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Thanks but I need to get going.” He pulled out his phone to call a cab but it was dead. “You mind if I use your phone to call a cab?” Alec whimpered again.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine,” Alec snapped back, he sighed, “I’m sorry I just really need to get back home.”

“It’s ok, here let me drive you. I promise I won’t touch you or anything but with the state your in, it’ll be better if you weren’t riding with some creep.”

Alec sighed, “ok thanks.” Alec turned to make his way out of the apartment but stumbled due to the immense pain he felt. Before he could hit the ground two huge arms were wrapped around him, “easy, maybe you should just stay here until you feel better.”

“NO!” Alec shook his head, “I’m sorry no, I really need to get home, if you could just help me that’ll be great.” Magnus didn’t say anything just wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and helped him walk out. Alec already felt better just by the Alphas touch, “I’m Alec by the way.”

“I know.”

Alec snapped his head towards Magnus, “how?”

“I went through your wallet looking for your identification.”

“Oh.” And that was the end of that. The ride to Alec’s apartment was short and quiet. The only time the two talked was when Alec gave him directions. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at Alec’s apartment, Alec turned to Magnus, “thanks for the ride and thanks for helping me last night.”

Magnus smiled, “your very welcome. You have a nice day.”

“You too.” Alec got out of the car and stumbled again but this time with no one to catch him, he fell.

Magnus rushed to his side, “here let me help you.”

“No I got it.” Alec started walking but stumbled once again with Magnus catching him. “Alright enough, I’m walking you in you can barely stand by yourself.” Alec was too tired and in too much pain to argue so he just let Magnus walk him inside.

When Alec and Magnus got closer to the door they heard laughter inside, Alec smiled to himself and opened the door with his keys. When he walked in all his troubles were gone with one little word.

“DADDY!”

 

 

 


	2. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets an offer he simply cannot refuse.

“Maxie,” he bent down to pick up the three year old hoping no one saw his wince, “did you have fun with Auntie Maia?”

“Uh huh, she let me draw.” He pointed to the coffee table that was littered with drawings.

“They’re beautiful, did you eat yet?” Max shook his head, “ok how about you go get your cereal into your bowl and I’ll be in in a minute to pour your milk.”

“M-Kay.” He jumped from his fathers arms and made his way to the kitchen.

As soon as Max was out of ear shot Alec thanked Maia, “Maia thanks so much, do you have work?” As he whimpered, he didn’t miss the worry look on her or Magnus’ face.

“I do and I can smell your in heat, but I can’t miss work today, I’m sorry.”

Alec swayed a little, “it’s ok, I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe your friend can help?”

“No I’m sure he has a lot to do today.” Magnus spoke, “actually I have the day off so I can stay plus I have some things I want to discuss with Alec here.”

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes but before he could protest Maia thanked him, “thank you...”

“Magnus. Magnus Bane.” He didn’t miss the way Maia’s eyes got wider.

“Thank you Magnus,” she kissed Alec on the cheek, “I’ll see you later, take care of yourself. Oh and Magnus if you hurt him, alpha or not, I’ll kick your ass.” Alec smiled about how protective his best friend was. He was about to say something to Magnus but was cut off by a toddler yelling for his daddy.

They walked into the kitchen, “sorry Maxie, I had to say goodbye to Auntie Maia.” He grabbed the milk from the fridge, “this is my friend Magnus, he’s gonna help look after you today, daddy’s not feeling too well, is that ok?”

“Yeah, as long as he color wif me.”

Alec and Max both looked at Magnus as they moved to the dining room table, “but of course, I love color, all different kinds.”

That was a good enough answer for Max as he was now only interested in his Captain Crunch.

When Max finished his cereal Alec made to put the bowl in the sink when he winced from the pain, “here let me, why don’t you go lay down, I’ll take care of everything else.” Alec went to argue but Magnus gave him a look to which he visibly sighed and made his way to his bedroom.

Later in the afternoon Alec woke to loud laughter, something he never got tired of hearing. When he walked out Magnus and Max were in the kitchen cooking, they were having a great time something Alec could get use to. But as soon as the thought came it was gone, Alec was use to people only using him he wouldn’t get his hopes up to someone actually wanting him for something more, something better.

“Something smells delicious.”

“Daddy, Magus is making ghetti.”

“He is and are you helping?”

“Uh huh.”

Alec loved seeing his son happy, usually he didn’t take to strangers well but it was different with Magnus. He could tell his son was taken by him, so was the elder Lightwood but he didn’t want to get too attached because in the end everyone left him.

Magnus broke his thoughts, “it’ll be ready in about thirty minutes if you wanna take a shower or anything.”

Alec smiled, “Thanks, I think I will.”

Thirty minutes later Alec came out dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt to a prepared meal. It had been a while since he had a home cooked meal, he wasn’t a good cook so his and Max’s dinner consisted of takeout or frozen meals. They sat down and the first bite Alec took he moaned, “this is amazing.”

Magnus and Max giggled at the same time, “why thank you Alexander, we worked very hard on it didn’t we Max?”

“We did.” Alec smiled at the interaction, Magnus had a way with people and especially with Max, he didn’t talk down to him because he was a child and Alec admired that. The rest of lunch it was quiet but comfortable as they enjoyed their meal. When it was over they all helped clean up and Alec turned to Max, “Alright Maxie, it think it’s time for your nap?”

“No, I not tired,” as the little one yawned.

“That yawn stated other wise, come on let’s go.”

“Only if Magus read me a story.”

“Max...” but Magnus cut him off, “I would love too.” He reached out to the younger Lightwood to grab his hand, “show me the way.”

Five minutes later Magnus came out to the living room where Alec was cuddled on the couch drinking a cup of coffee, “you’re magical, he’s never gone down that quick, what’s your secret?”

Magnus laughed, “no secret, I’ve just always been good with kids, in fact I love them, always wanted some of my own.”

Alec’s smile turned into a frown, “Alexander are you ok, I’m sorry, did I overstep.” Alec shook his head as he fought back the tears, “then what’s wrong.”

Alec finally looked him in the eye in Alec eyes were emotionless, “why are you hear Magnus, what do you want from me?”

“What makes you think I want anything?”

“No one ever stays long enough and because people always do, Max is getting attached to you and I can’t let him go through the heartbreak when you leave and never come back. I’ve never seen him taken so strongly to a stranger, he’s usually so afraid of everything, so what do you want?”

“Can I ask you a question?” Alec nodded his head telling him to continue, “why do you do what you do? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but I can see that you don’t like it and I can see the hurt in your eyes, Alexander who hurt you?”

Alec cleared his throat, for some reason he trusted Magnus and everything just spilled out once he started. “About seven years ago, I wasn’t happy but I was content, I was in school living my life but I was hiding the fact that I was an omega and gay. In my family omegas are seen as weak, lesser human beings, there hasn’t been an omega in our family ever, at least that’s what they say but I was on sent changing pills and heat blockers. But one day, my mother found the pills, not being able to hide anymore, I told them everything and they disowned me, kicked me out with nothing but my car, the clothes on my back and the money in my pockets.” Alec swallowed the lump in his throat but continued, “after I had a hard time finding a job because no one wanted to hire an omega. I couldn’t use the pills because my mom threw them out and their expensive and I didn’t have the money to purchase them again.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and squeezed it, “then one day I was in Pandemonium drowning my sorrows until a man approached me, told me he always wanted to have sex with a male, but especially a male omega, I was a virgin at the time and he payed me top dollar and it just took off from there. I hated it but it was the only thing I could do to survive but I started making more and more money and soon I was making more then enough to survive. So I learned to embrace it, make the best out of a bad situation.”

Magnus was listening contently, “so how did you get Max?”

“He was an accident but the best accident ever. I never let alphas knot me, it was one thing I never allowed because I always thought it was an intimate gesture, one I didn’t want with someone who meant nothing.  But one time a man offered me quite a bit of money to knot me and I figured I wasn’t in heat and it would give me enough money for a little while so I wouldn’t have to do it as much but I guess sometime before I had started my heat but I didn’t know because I guess the pain just blended with the pleasure and then Max came. I didn’t even know I was pregnant at first, I didn’t have any symptoms but right about when I was three months I noticed I was getting fatter and something just wasn’t right so I went to the doctor and they told me I was pregnant. I was scared at first but when they showed me his picture I was happy so I stopped right away. But a couple months after he was born I started again because my funds were getting low. So I did a lot at first and I managed to save a lot of money so I wouldn’t have to do it as much with Max. I only do it if the price is right, I love my son and I’ll do whatever I have to do to provide for him.”

Magnus wiped the tears falling from Alec’s eyes, “your amazing Alec but how would you feel if I told you you wouldn’t have to do that anymore?”

“What do you mean?”

“Alexander, have you ever heard of Edom Corporation?” Alec nodded his head, “That’s my company, I have a position open for my personal assistant, I want to offer you that job.”

Alec was speechless and the tears started falling again, “w-w-what, w-w-why?”

“Yes you heard me right, I know what it’s like to struggle, to being abandoned by your family, nobody should ever have to go through that. I also hire a lot of omegas because they do have a hard time finding jobs and it’s not right. So I try to help whenever I can, this is not out of pity, I want to help, please let me help?”

When Alec looked in his eyes, Magnus was right, there was no pity there, “I would love to work for you but I have Max, no one to watch him.”

Magnus smiled, “Well your in luck, we have a daycare set up for families who work in the building, so when you come to work in the morning you can drop him off and then pick him up in the afternoon. So what do you say?”

Alec launched himself into Magnus’ arms and just hugged him, he could smell him, it was intoxicating, he reeked of sandalwood and it calmed Alec. When they broke apart Alec accepted the job, “thank you Magnus, I can’t tell you what this means to me.”

“You don’t have to ok, take the rest of the week to get yourself in order and come to the office Monday morning at eight and we’ll get you situated, how does that sound?”

“That sounds lovely, thank you so much again.”

“My pleasure, alright well I’m going to head out, here’s my card with my number, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call or text, whatever makes you more comfortable.”

Alec showed him out thanking him once again. As soon as he was alone his emotions got the better of him and he fell to the ground sobbing into his hands. Besides the day his son was born, for the first time since then he’s actually feels good about himself. That someone actually cares enough about him to give him a chance at a normal life and he was going to do everything possible to not screw it up. And even though he just met Magnus, he had shown him more compassion in a day then his family did his entire life. He trusted him, trusted him enough to watch his son after only knowing him a couple of hours. If his son trusted him then that was enough in Alec’s book. He picked himself off the floor and started to prepare himself for the next chapter of his life.

 

 


	3. First Day

Alec was thankful that Magnus gave him the rest of the week to sort out his affairs because the heat he went through was one of the worse ones he’s been through in a while. By Sunday he was feeling better and was able to get up and do some housework and order a good dinner for Max and when they sat down at the table to eat he explained to Max about his new job and that he would be going to daycare. He saw he was little scared but explained to him that it would be in the same building that he was in and if he ever needed him he’d be a phone call away.

Max a little hesitant still decided he would give it a try but only if Alec ate lunch with him and Alec could never turn down those eyes. He put him to sleep and then went to his bed because he had a big day in the morning. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light and didn’t wake up until his alarm went off the next morning at five thirty.

After getting himself ready he woke Max up and got him a bath and let him pick out his own clothes for his first day at daycare, he picked out jeans and his Star Wars tshirt. He then got him his breakfast, if there was one thing Alec was good at making it was chocolate chip pancakes well because they were Max’s favorite. It was a smooth morning, he got Max’s book bag and his stuffed Chewbacca toy, he had gotten it for him after Maia let him watched the Star Wars movies and he never went anywhere without it since. They were out the door by seven and they made it to Edom Corporation just before eight.

Alec was going to drop Max off first but he wanted to see Magnus and he just couldn’t say no to his little man. The receptionist knew ahead of time he was coming and had everything waiting for him, after being told where to go they were on the elevator heading towards the 80th floor. When they got to Magnus’ office he was going to knock but heard yelling and thought better of it, so he waited. About five minutes later a blonde woman with green eyes, some might say she was pretty but her eyes were cold and it caused a shiver to run through his body.

He was brought to attention when Magnus came out after her, he looked pissed but when he saw Alec his features softened, “Alexander.”

“Mag-ugh I mean Mr. Bane.”

“Please call me Magnus, everyone around here does, Mr. Bane was my father.” Magnus smile brightened when he saw Max, “hello there young Max.”

“Magus!” Max hopped of the chairs and ran and gave Magnus a hug, he was a little surprised at first but hugged him back.

Alec couldn’t help but smile, “I’m sorry he wanted to see you first and I have a hard time saying no to him.”

Magnus laughed, “I can only imagine.”

“Alright Max tell Magnus bye, we need to get you to daycare.”

Max sighed, he didn’t want to go but let go of Magnus and walked to his father, Alec got on his level, “Hey it’ll be ok, but if you get scared you can always call me ok?”

“Ok daddy.”

“Alright let’s go,” but before he could walk away he turned back towards Magnus, “sorry but where the daycare located?”

Magnus laughed, “come on, I’ll show, plus I need to get you your ID after so you can have access.”

Alec nodded his head at the same time Max yelled out yay and went to grab Magnus hand and pulled him away. All Alec could do was just shake his head and laugh a little, following after them. He just hopes this job works out, especially how attached Max is to Magnus now.

The daycare was on the third floor, when they walked inside there was a huge play area with slides and swings. There were couches surrounding a flat screen tv, to the side there were all sorts of board games, crayons, paint, any kind of art supplies you could think of it was here in this room, that’s what caught Max’s eye. Alec couldn’t help but notice how happy his son looked which made him relax just a little bit more.

There were two desks in the corner and sitting behind them was a red headed girl and brown hair kid with glasses and he was wearing a Star Wars shirt, that’s when he knew Max would be just fine. They walked over Magnus leading the way, “Alexander this is Clary and Simon, their of daycare attendants, Clary Simon this is my new personal assistant Alexander and his son Max.” Alec shook their hands but couldn’t help but notice their smell, Clary an omega and Simon was a beta.

“Hello Max,” Simon smiled at him, “I love your shirt and is that Chewbacca, he’s really cool.”

Max looked at his father, Alec just nodded his head to say go on, “yeah daddy bought him for me, Auntie Maia let me watch the movies, their my favorite.”

“Really mine too, come on I think there’s some Star Wars puzzles over here, you wanna help me put them together?” Max just enthusiastically nodded his head, which caused Alec to chuckle, “alrighty then, you wanna say goodbye to your daddy first and then we can go have some fun?”

Max ran into Alec’s arms and gave him a big hug, “bye bye, love you daddy.”

“Love you too and be good for Simon ok?”

Max nodded his head and grabbed Simons waiting hand as they took off to the games and Alec had the biggest smile on his face. “Seems like he’ll be ok, I say by the end of the week Simon and Max will be best friends.” Magnus said as Alec turned back around.

Alec laughed, “end of the week, I say end of the day.”

“Alexander, Clary’s went to get some forms for you to fill out, just simple forms, just emergency contact information, any kind of allergies stuff like that. When your done meet me back at the office and I’ll take you to get your ID and show you around the place so you can get a feel for things.”

Alec smiled, “sounds good.”

Magnus nodded his head and walked towards the elevator, when he turned back around Clary was walking back with the paperwork. She smiled at him, “here you go Alexander, it’s not much, just a few papers.”

“Thanks and please call me Alec.”

“Alrighty Alec, here ya go...” She was cut off by someone calling for her, “when your done just lay them on my desk and you’ll be good to go.”

“Thanks.” It only took him a few minutes to fill the paperwork out, it was good Max didn’t have any allergies. He wrote Maia as his emergency contact, he laid the paperwork on her desk and walked back to Magnus’ office.

When he got back Magnus was waiting and he took him to get his ID and then showed him around. He told him what he would be doing and Alec knew it was going to take a little while to get use to things but knew it would be worth it in the end. He had a job where he didn’t have to sell his body and his son was happy, it was all he’s ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is weak, it I’m trying to get some ideas so I just started with this hopefully more will come.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. I don’t really know how it really works so I’ve made up my own ideas. Like in this story if an omega doesn’t get knotted enough, their heats can bring immense pain and last up to five days. And an omega can only get pregnant during a heat and is to be knotted during that heat. An alpha has to knot someone also, if he doesn’t then it can also bring immense pain. I’ll add more information if I continue. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Shall I continue?!?


End file.
